Amnesia
by Madster123
Summary: when Lexi comes back to HQ with amnesia what will happen? Story is better than the summary.


Disclaimer: I don't own LU if I did there would be a third season and Acexi would be real.

Ace's POV

_Where are you Lexi?_ I thought as I paced the HQ._ It's been three hours. Where are _

_you?_ Just then the elevator doors opened and Lexi stood there. "Lex, where have

you been?" I asked while she looked around.

"Who's Lex and where am I?" she asked, unsure.

"That's a good one Lex. You almost had me worried." I laughed.

"I'm serious. I don't know where I am." She said.

"Really? Please tell me you're joking." I said and she shook her head. "Do you

remember anything?"

"Well, this guy I just met told me he was my boyfriend. I believed him and he

said I lived here." She answered.

"Okay, when you left three hours ago you told me you were meeting your

boyfriend. What did he say his name was?" I asked a little bit relieved.

"He told me his name was Drake Sypher." She answered. I looked at her closely.

Her eyes looked drained of her powers. _This can't be good._

"No, he's not your boyfriend. He's our enemy." I tried convincing her.

"Okay, this is my house though?" she asked.

"No, it's our house. You, Tech, Rev, Slam, Duck and I live here." I answered

"And I don't remember them? Where are they and I still don't know who you are?"

She asked

"Sorry, I'm Ace and everyone else should be out here soon." I answered

and Tech walked out.

"Hey Ace, Lexi your back. Ace was so worried about you." Tech said

"I bet he was." Lexi said

"Yeah Tech she just got back," I gave him a look that said 'really your gonna

give away I like her', "But she seems to have lost her memory."

"Here, let me see." Tech said and went to his lab with Lexi.

"What are you gonna do?" I asked.

"Well, I'm gonna check to see if she has Amnesia or something." Tech answered.

"Okay." I stayed out in the kitchen and let him do his work.

Tech's POV

I walked into the lab and started getting everything ready to do some tests on

her. "Wow! This place is so cool." Lexi commented.

"Thanks just don't touch anything I worked hard on everything." I said.

"You made all of this?" she asked in disbelieve

"Yeah, now," I turned around to face her, "since you forgot your memory I should

tell you some things. First you hate Duck as does everyone else."

"Why?" she asked.

"He's self-centered, greedy, annoying and mean." I answered

"Okay." She said

"Second we all have superpowers which is why we all live here. Apparently you

are no longer in possession of your superpowers." I noted when I saw her eyes.

"That's upsetting. What am I to do? Go to my regular house." She asked upset

"No, last time this happened we found out how to get our powers back." I

answered. "Just a quick question."

"Yes?" she asked

"Do you remember anything? Like what your powers were?" I asked

"No, nothing. I don't even know my name." Lexi answered.

"Hmm, well I'm just gonna do some analysis to see how long your gonna be like

this." I said and started running the tests.

Ace's POV

I started pacing around the room again. Just then Tech came out of the lab.

"Hey, so what's the news?" I asked.

"Well, it appears that she has lost her powers. She does have Amnesia and will

have it for, hopefully, a week. Don't try to get her to remember anything till

then okay?" Tech answered.

"Okay, I can deal with that, but what about her powers?" I asked

"Well, whenever we have to save the planet she'll have to stay here until she

has her memory back; and her powers to." Tech answered

"Okay, then when everyone else is here I'll tell them." I said half expecting

all of them to come out. They actually did come out.

"Hey has what's-her-name come back yet?" Duck asked

"Ya, but apparently Sypher stole her powers; and she has Amnesia." I answered

and saw Duck have a devious look on his face. "Duck?"

"Yes, I wanted to ask what are we going to do?" Duck asked

"Tech just checked her and she should have it for a week." I answered

"Okay, should we try to..." Duck trailed off searching for the right words to

say.

"No, Duck we shouldn't." I answered knowing what he was going to say.

"Okay." Duck said. "Well, I'm just gonna go now." Duck backed out of the room

slowly and ran to the lab. _Wow, he backed out of the room slowly, scary._

Duck's POV

I walked to the lab and saw Lexi. She stood looking around. _She's so pretty._ "Hello Lexi." I said

"Hello uh..." Lexi asked

"Duck and we're secretly dating." I answered hoping she'd buy it

"Are you sure? Tech said I hated you." Lexi asked

"We act like we hate each other because Ace secretly likes you; and we want him

to think you don't have a boyfriend." I answered.

"Okay." she said and we left the lab.

Ace's POV

I saw Lexi and Duck walk out from the lab. "Oh, hey guys. What's up?" I asked

when Zadavia called.

"Loonatics, somehow Sypher escaped and is causing mayhem. We need your help,

good luck. Zadavia out." she said and disappeared.

"Alright, let's jet! Lexi, you stay here." I said and we were off.

Lexi's POV

I stayed here like I was told. It's a good thing too. Now I can be alone and

maybe remember some stuff. I wonder what they're doing right now.

I don't know how long I've been here until the guys came back. There was someone

else with them, seemingly knocked out. "Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"First, this is Sypher just touch him to get your powers back." Ace said

"Okay." I said and touched him. It didn't take long and I got my powers back, I

think.

"Great," Ace breathed a sigh of relieve. "I should probably take him back to the

pokey." I looked at him confused. "Jail."

"You could've just said so." I said and he left. "So"

"So." Duck echoed

"How do my powers work? Whatever they are." I asked

"Well, you have super hearing. You can hear peoples breathing and heart beats." Duck answered. "Also, you have a brain blast."

"Which is?" I asked

"You can blast psychic energy from your head." Duck answered.

"Okay, when we have to save the world should I come or what?" I asked.

"According-to-Ace-you-should-probably-stay-until-your-memory-comes-back." Rev, I

think that's his name, said

"Okay." I said after deciphering what he said. We stood there in silence for awhile. Soon Ace came back.

Ace's POV

"Hey," I yawned, "I think I'm gonna go to bed. Seeing that it's midnight." I

started to my bedroom when I thought someone was following me. I turned around

and saw Lexi. "Hey, Lexi what's up?"

"Well, I was just wondering a couple things. One, where's my bedroom? Two, I

heard from Duck that you secretly like me. Is that true?" she asked

"A couple answers. One, I'll show you to your room. Two, it is not true." I lied

and lead her to her room. I typed in her code to enter the room.

"123456? Why is that my pass code?" Lexi asked

"I don't know. You made it yourself." I shrugged

"Well, goodnight." Lexi said and walked inside

"Goodnight." I echoed softly. I headed back to my room and went to bed.

*A week later* (sorry for the time skip)

This week has gone by so fast; and the best is there were no crimes or anything.

I started pacing again waiting to see how Lexi is. "Hey, Ace." I heard Lexi say.

"Hey, Lex." I said acting as cool as possible.

"Is something wrong? Your pacing." She noted. I stop dead in my tracks. She's

the only one that knows I pace when I'm nervous.

"Lex, can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure." she sat down

"Do you remember anything from this past week?" I asked

"No, it's all a blank. Why?" she looked at me suspiciously

"When you got back from wherever you were, you apparently lost your powers; and

you had Amnesia." I answered.

"All I remember is walking on the sidewalk and someone tackled me. I lost my

powers saw it was Sypher, he used my powers against me and I blacked out." Lexi said

"Okay, I was wondering what happened." I sighed. "Um... I thought you said you

left to meet your boyfriend, did you get to see him?"

"Yeah, but I broke up with him." Lexi stated

"Why?" I asked

"I like someone else." She answered

"Who?" I asked excited

"No one." She said

"You can tell me. Okay, is he part of the team?" I asked. _Please say yes_. I

thought.

"Yes." She answered

"That narrows it down. Okay, is he your species?" I asked. _Please say yes_.

"Hey, Lexi." Duck said

"What do you want, Duck?" Lexi groaned

"I guess your back to normal." Duck said

"Yeah, I bet your really upset about that." She said

"Not really," Duck shrugged, "I'm glad your back to normal." I looked at her in

disbelieve. _Duck being happy he's still no where near being leader? Has he lost _

_his memory._

"Duck, are you feeling okay?" I asked concerned.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Duck asked

"It's just your happy that I'm okay." Lexi answered

"Yeah, you're right. Oh well, bye." Duck left

"Okay, so you were saying?" I asked

"What? Oh yeah-" Lexi stated at the exact moment Zadavia cut her off.

"Loonatics," Zadavia said as everyone rushed out, "Black Velvet escaped and Acmetropolis needs your help."

"We're on it Zadavia." I exclaimed

"Good luck, Zadavia out." Zadavia's hologram disappeared.

"Alright, let's jet." I said and we rushed off.

*Later*

Lexi's POV

We came back and I went to my room. I was reading a book when there was a knock

at the door. "Who is it?" I asked continuing to read my book.

"It's Ace." Ace answered

"Come in." I said and he came in. I marked my page and put the book down.

"What's up?"

"Nothing really, but before Zadavia called what did you want to say?" Ace asked

"Nothing." I answered. _I can't let him know I like him._

"You were gonna say something. Like I said before you can trust me." He said

"Yeah, I know." I said

"Then why won't you tell me or at least answer my question?" he asked

desperately

"Because I'm not sure if he likes me back." I answered honestly.

"And that means you can't tell me?" Ace asked confused

"Alright, it's Tech." I lied

"Tech?" he asked disappointed

"Yeah, but I don't think he likes me back." I said

"Lexi, I can tell when your lying." Ace said

"So?" I asked already knowing his answer

"So, why won't you tell me the truth?" Ace asked

"Look Ace, I want to be sure he likes me first before I tell you." I answered.

"But if you tell me I can see if he likes you." Ace said.

"Okay, fine you win." I replied. "But promise me something."

"What is it?" Ace asked.

"No matter what I say, promise me it won't ruin our friendship." I answered.

"I promise, nothing could ruin our friendship." Ace promised.

"Okay, the person that I like is you." I looked away not wanting to face him.

"Lexi?" he asked and put his hand on my shoulder; I shook it off.

"Well Ace, do you like me back?" I asked still not facing him.

"Yes, I do." Ace answered. I looked at him in shock. _He likes me, he really likes me?_

"Really?" I asked hoping it was true.

"Here, let me show ya." Ace said. I didn't know what was happening until his lips met mine. I kissed back and put my arms around his neck. He put his arms around my waist pulling me closer. I didn't want to break apart, but the lack of air made me.

"Wow!" was all we could say.

"You do like me back." I cried.

"Of course, I would never lie to you about that." He said and pulled me in for another kiss.

That's the end. Review.


End file.
